Valentine's Day Sucks
by Bren Gail
Summary: Penelope is not in a festive mood for a certain holiday. Luke tries to brighten up her day not realizing that he is the reason why she is not in a festive mood. THREE SHOT. GarVez.
1. Part I

_For anyone waiting on the next chapter of Let Your Heart Beat For Me: the next chapter will be posted within the next week or so. Until then, enjoy this Garvez three shot._

* * *

**Valentine's Day Sucks, Part I**

It was easy money and a safe bet against a newbie for anyone who knew Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia to place a bet that she would dress up and/or decorate for a holiday. Luke should know: JJ and Reid had targeted him that first holiday he was with the team.

St. Patrick's Day? You better believe she would be wearing shamrock jewelry and a green outfit with matching shoes. She'd talked Emily into wearing large shamrock, dangling earrings.

Easter? She'd be sporting a bunny ear headband as she dropped plastic eggs filled with candy on the desks of her friends' and other colleagues. He knew she'd wear white shoes to match the Easter Bunny headband.

Memorial Day, Fourth of July, or Veteran's Day? Her dress would be an American Flag pattern with red, white, or blue heels. Depending on which of the three, her jewelry would match the aura of the holiday. Somber and classy for Memorial Day and Veteran's Day. Wild and sassy for the Fourth of July; fireworks would somehow be incorporated in her wardrobe and hairstyle.

Crazy Sock Day? Yep, she'd be wearing the cutest, craziest socks of the year. Only she could make a pair of tennis shoes look sexy.

Halloween? Her favorite of favorites: her office would have spooky decorations for the entire month leading up to it. Depending on who the Section Chief was on the holiday, the bullpen would have spooky decorations. One year, legend had it that she had decorated the late Section Chief Erin Strauss's office with witch décor and the late SSA Jason Gideon's office with goblins, because she was dared to do so. The day of Halloween, she'd be decked out from head to toe in a costume.

Thanksgiving? She'd decorate the bullpen and schedule a potluck dinner for the unit even though she detested the thought of a turkey losing its life due to the long held tradition of turkey being consumed for Thanksgiving. She wasn't only festive for herself, but for the ones around her. He knew that she found joy in brightening others day – whether a holiday or regular day.

Christmas? Each day of December leading up to the holiday, her wardrobe would turn her into an elf, a reindeer with a red nose, Cindy Lou Who, a snow woman, and various other fictional Christmas characters. On Christmas Eve, she'd wear a sweater-dress with a Santa Suit pattern, a Santa Hat, and black boots as she handed out presents to her friends and other colleagues.

New Years? Six weeks ago ,She had worn a vintage Dick Clark from Times Square T-Shirt, tight designer dark denim jeans, and black flats to Rossi's latest party.

Last Valentine's Day? She had decorated each of the Agents' desks with white, red, and pink confetti in various sizes. Somehow, he was _still_ finding tiny pieces of the heart shaped confetti in his desk. She had passed out the good chocolate to anyone she encountered, but gave him extra. Her dress had been bright bubblegum pink. Her shoes had been white designer pumps. Her hair had been colored light blonde with pink, red, and white blonde streaks. Her blush for that day had been heart shaped. Her lipstick bright red.

Which was why Luke Alvez wondered why her wardrobe this year looked more appropriate for a wake than Valentine's Day: a black modest blouse with a white tank top underneath, black boot cut khakis, white leather belt, and black stiletto boots. No jewelry except for a silver wristwatch with tiny diamonds around the face. Minimal neutral make-up. He had jokingly told Anderson that he feared she was going through a mid-life crisis. He had never seen her wardrobe be so conforming to Bureau standard of dress.

"Garcia," Luke said as he entered her office-an office that had no decorations or the usual colorful clutter on her desk. Her office was as somber as her wardrobe. As he walked toward her, he asked. "You okay?"

She glanced at him as he entered, but turned to face her computer screen. Her bare fingernails typed the keys of her keyboard rapidly. "Yes. Never better." She said, briskly before she bluntly asked, "Why?"

His eyebrows shot toward his hairline. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders as he said, "Well, chica, your attitude since you entered the building today, says otherwise."

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders as she said, "Go away. I have work to do." Realizing that he hadn't left, she curtly asked. "What do you want, Alvez?"

"It's close to lunchtime." He said as he rested his hip against one side of her desk. She sighed before she finally looked at him. He grinned when her eyes finally met his own. "While we go get something to eat," He crossed his arms making the polo shirt he wore tighten across his chest. She glanced away from him. She tried to find something to focus upon on her desk, but she had removed everything from it except the computer screens and necessary technical equipment. One lone, boring black pen and white legal pad rested on her desk beside her keyboard. Luke waved his hand in her line of vision. Reluctantly, she looked at him then looked away again. As he continued to grin kindly at her, he said in a firm tone, "You can tell me who pissed in your bowl of candy sweethearts."

Her eyes snapped back to his as she said, "How rude. I have work to do, newbie."

Ouch. She hadn't called him newbie in well over two years. Her antagonistic attitude proved to him that there was, indeed, something wrong with her. As if her cheerless outfit and lack of festive decorations hadn't yet told him.

"Let me tell you about rude," Luke said as he stared at her as if he could see right through her and the mean girl charade. "What is rude is that you didn't pass out the good chocolate, this morning." Luke moved from his relaxed pose leaning against her desk to behind her chair. He placed his right arm on the back of her chair as he bent to open her desk drawer with his left hand, however the fingers of her left hand wrapped around his left. "Where is it?"

As soon as her fingers wrapped around his wrist, she felt a shock of what she assumed was static electricity. Instantaneously, she pulled her hand away. He opened the drawer to find her black clutch purse and the trinkets that usually sat upon her desk. No candy, whatsoever; not even her usual secret stash. He moved her purse to the left then there he found a consolation prize. Aa lone Hershey kiss laid on its side in the far back corner of the drawer. She saw it as soon as he had. She went to grab it, but they struggled against the other trying to grab it. She blinked twice as she smelt the cologne and aftershave that he had used that morning. He was invading her usually non-existent, however this moment very existent personal space bubble. He made a triumphant noise as his fingers latched upon the Hershey kiss. She asked bewildered, "Where is what?"

He gave her a strange look before he slowly said, "The _good_ chocolate." He grinned as he held the Hershey Kiss in between his left index finger and thumb. He placed it in her line of vision for a second before jerking it away from her before she could grab it. "Want a kiss?"

She coughed to clear her throat before she said, "No chocolates this year. Good or otherwise." She crossed her arms under her breasts. She felt trapped in-between her desk in front of her and he directly behind her swivel chair. "Seriously, Agent Alvez, go buy your own. Better buy Lisa some, too."

"Lisa?!" Luke repeated in surprise as he shook his head. His brow furrowed. "Why would-"

While they had moments before wrestled against the other for the piece of candy in her desk drawer, they hadn't noticed that someone had stopped at the threshold of the office door. They heard someone clear their throat interrupting Luke in mid-sentence. Luke took a step backward from Penelope's chair to turn around. He placed his hands on his hips as he regarded a person he respected deeply. Penelope didn't turn her chair around. She knew who owned that particular clearing of the throat sound. How long had she been there? What had she witnessed?

"Hi, guys," JJ said in a clear, friendly tone. "We have a case."

Penelope stared at her hands which were palms up resting on her pant clad lap. Without looking at her best friend, she asked her. "Is it possible to start without me? I need a moment to secure my office."

"Luke," JJ said as she smiled at him. "Can you let Emily know that Penelope and I will be there in five. She can either start without us or wait. I can catch Penelope up to speed."

Luke glanced over his shoulder to the back of Penelope then back to JJ. "Yes, ma'am." Before he left, however, he abruptly turned Penelope's swivel chair. With his right index finger, he made a motion to her then himself as he said. "This ain't over, Muneca. We will talk about our _good_ chocolate and_ Lisa's_ chocolates later. Until then," Luke placed the piece of Hershey chocolate that they had semi-wrestled over into her right hand. His fingers lingering against her palm. "Here's a kiss to savor and remember me by."

JJ's blonde eyebrows flew upward as her blue eyes widened in surprise. What had she walked in on?

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Not even a week after Christmas yet a Valentine's Day story is posted. I was inspired by the Valentine's Day candy on the shelves at the local Walmart. I do not jest. The day after Christmas they already had candy and decor ready to buy. _

_Expect the next installment of Valentine's Day Sucks in a few days. _

_Thank you for reading. :)_


	2. Part II

**PART II**

One grueling week later, the team had found answers to solve the case that had diverted Luke from the case of grave Garcia. From his window seat near the back, Luke watched the night sky as the plane journeyed back to Quantico.

After the team debriefing of the case, Hotch, Emily, Dave, and JJ had settled in their respective seats for a nap. Spencer had began reading a large tome before slumber had taken him as well.

Wide awake and running on adrenaline, Luke had sought solitude to gather his thoughts and decompress. Every case that involved children hit each of the team in different ways, but this case was peculiar in that the children were well taken care of by the Unsub.

The case had involved a serial killer of single fathers in a large city in the Midwest. The Unsub would kidnap the children and pass the children off as foster children to any of the curious locals of the small town where the Unsub lived and worked.

The team had rescued five children from age three to six from the Unsub's farm. The children had neither been physically harmed or were aware that their fathers had been killed. The Unsub had been what many deemed normal. Luke, on the other hand, knew that no one was normal. Yet, even he had been shocked that the police dispatcher and daughter of the Mayor of the small town was the Unsub.

Luke stretched his arms, popped his neck, and quietly groaned at the stiffness that had set in between his shoulders. His brow furrowed as he scrolled through his text messages.

Throughout the week, Penelope, had ignored the daily text from him that did not evolve around the case. He had thought the behavior odd, but dismissed it, because of the type of case. He knew that even though she had worked almost two decades with the BAU, certain cases still threatened to paralyze her. She would work several double, sometimes triple shifts in order to assist the capture of the Unsub.

However, her role in the case had officially ended yesterday evening. She had yet to respond to his text last night letting her know the teams arrival time back to Quantico. In the text, he had also asked her what time would be best for him to swing by her place that night for their traditional post-case movie night. Although, he did not know what he did, he wondered what he had done.

A sound from three yards from him made him look up from his phone. He smiled and nodded when he saw JJ make a motion with her head toward the sit directly across him. He placed his phone and left forearm onto the table in between them.

"Hi," JJ said as she extended a cup of coffee from the plane's kitchenette before she slid into the seat. In the middle of the table she placed a small paper plate of chocolate cookies. "I couldn't remember what your coffee preference was," She shrugged her shoulders, but maintained eye contact with him. "But, I did remember a comment Pen made about you so I went with black coffee."

He paused mid-motion of bringing the cup to his lips to take a drink. He cleared his throat. He took a sip of coffee he said, "What comment did Garcia make about me?"

With a seasoned poker face, JJ said, "She said that you liked your coffee like your women, no preference. You liked to sample them all."

He coughed to clear his airway to prevent from choking on the coffee in mid-swallow. He sputtered and to JJ's surprise slightly blushed. "She said, what?"

The seasoned poker face fell as JJ grinned. "Don't you dare tell her that I told you her joke."

"I do not like to sample them all." He said, indignant. He leaned toward JJ as he asked, "What in the hell made her say that?"

JJ raised her brow in surprise at how he reacted. She had thought he would be amused by Pen's joke. She had witnessed him laugh at more risque jokes about his reputation than the one she had shared. "Luke," She said as she clasped her hands around her own throwaway coffee cup. She arched her right eyebrow as she stated. "You _are_ a ladies man."

"No." He said firmly as he slightly shook his head. "I am _not _a _ladies_ man." He sighed. "Okay, I was one when you first met me, but not anymore. I haven't been on a date in six months and haven't slept with a woman in well over a year." He rolled his eyes at the look of disbelief on JJ's face. "You don't believe me." He briskly stated, "Fine. Just don't call me a ladies man, anymore."

"Luke," JJ said, tenderly. "When did you fall in love with Pen?"

"No." Luke said as he stiffened his back against his seat. He placed the coffee onto the table then crossed his arms against his chest. "We are not having this conversation."

"Okay," JJ said just as tenderly. "I understand. That is a conversation that you'll need to have with her, but as your friend and Penelope's sister from another mister, I need you to hear me out." She paused. "Okay?"

He nodded, reluctantly.

Her blue eyes met his brown as she quietly said, "Please, be patient and gentle with her. I've witnessed her heart broken more times than she deserved."

His stand-offish body language and resolution not to not discuss the topic deflated. He sighed as he began to speak in a hushed whisper. "One time was more than she deserved."

She nodded as she smiled sadly. "You're right, but it's been more than once."

"I'm not Derek Morgan." He said, roughly. "I have every intent in exploring the emotions and attraction that Garcia and I have for another." He inhaled and exhaled hotly as he added, "Derek strung her along for years then went and married someone else."

"No...that's not what happened, Luke. Hardly anyone knows what truly happened, but I do." JJ said as she glanced at her fingernails of her right hand. She initiated eye contact again. She swallowed as she contemplated on whether she should reveal what had happened years before her friend met Savannah. "Derek is a proud man. He never ran after her when she rejected him. If he had, I have no doubt he would be married to her and Hank would be her child not Savannah's. He never would have left the BAU. Your application and transfer wouldn't have been accepted."

Luke's eyes widened then budged in shock. "Are-are you..." He stuttered in disbelief. "Are you telling me that _Garcia_ broke _Morgan's_ heart?"

She nodded then stood. "She broke both of their hearts just like she's breaking your heart. Be patient with her." JJ turned to walk away then paused. "She deserves her happy ever after, but she is scared. She is also very jealous of Lisa." She sighed. "You're good for her, Luke. Don't make me regret telling you any of this."

He nodded then watched her walk to her original seat beside Spencer. He hummed under his breath as he picked up his phone. He hit the icon for his photo gallery and scrolled through the photos until he found the one he sought. He smiled at the photo he had taken of he and Penelope two weeks ago when they had painted his guest rooms in preparation of his mother and kid sister's upcoming visit.

His right arm was extended in the air holding the smart phone. His left arm rested around her shoulders. The right side of her face rested against his chest. His chin rested on top of her head. Her blonde hair was in a high pony tail with specs of pink paint spatters in her bangs and cheek. The tips of his left hand were pink and he had a tell-tale red lipstick mark under his right eye. Their eyes sparkled within the photo. He grinned as he remembered the day. It had been fun and carefree.

He didn't realize that was the day that a switch was flipped within Penelope. He hadn't known that his friend and ex-girlfriend, Lisa, had made an unannounced visit to his house when he had left to purchase dinner and another can of yellow paint for his kid sister's room.


	3. Part III

**Part III**

After the jet had landed, Luke spent two hours alternating between exercising and using the dry sauna in the fitness center of the Bureau. He desperately wanted to see Garcia, but he chose to blow off steam before he tried to call her again to arrange a time to see her. With how she had been acting recently and what JJ had revealed to him hours before, he knew that he needed to proceed with caution. He would not push her, but neither would he withdraw from her or his pursuit in escaping her friend zone. If he wasn't so emotionally close to this situation, he would find the irony in that it was usually he placing single women in the friend zone, not a single woman placing him in it.

With it being Saturday after a holiday, the Fitness Center was empty. He used the equipment that he wanted, when he wanted, and how long that he wanted. He had beaten his own personal rep records lifting weights within the first hour. It was on his seventh mile on the treadmill that his phone rang. He had ignored three other phone calls (two from his mother, one from his cousin Vincent) during his workout, but he recognized the personalized ringtone belonging to Garcia. He stopped in mid-stride making him nearly fall off the active treadmill. With his right hand he grabbed the phone resting in the cup holder and with his left hand pulled the emergency stop. Out of breath due to the combination of the intensity of his non-stop workout and shock that _she_ was calling _him_.

"Yes, bebe," He said as he grinned. He inhaled and exhaled roughly catching his breath.

"Oh," Penelope said, her tone embarrassed. "I am so sorry, Luke. I'll call back."

"You will do no such thing, sweetheart." He said as he rested his hip against the handrail of the treadmill. "Talk to me. I miss you."

"Really?!" She said, outraged. "You're calling me sweetheart and telling me you miss me?"

His eyes widened at how fast her attitude changed from apologetic to aggressive. Apprehensively, he asked, "Garcia, are we okay?" Even though he had wanted to ask her if _she_ was okay. He did not want to add fuel to the fire of her anger.

"Are we?" She repeated, outraged. "Are we okay? No, we are not okay. You answer your phone while having sex and tell me that you miss me while you're under another woman?!"

He bellowed in laughter which he realized was not the wisest move, but what she said was so preposterous he could not help himself. In for a penny, in for a pound, he said in a husky tone, "You think about how I sound while having sex?"

"Newbie!"

"Cougar!" He retorted, amused. "You think about how I sound _and_ fantasize about me on the bottom?"

"I'm hanging up, right now!"

"No, no, no!" He said, his tone desperate. "I'm sorry, Chica. I'll stop taunting you, for now." He said in a rush. "You caught me in mid-work out."

"I'm aware," She said, shortly. "I'd rather not be involved in your and Lisa's sex life. Call me when you're..."

"Finished?" He said, finishing the sentence she dared not. He smiled, knowing she was blushing from anger and embarrassment. "I'm _alone_ at the Fitness Center of the Bureau, bebe. Seriously, Penelope. We need to have a conversation with your preoccupation in setting me back up with Lisa. Lisa is my friend, _only_ my friend. I broke up with her last February as you well know. You gave me hell for breaking up with her the day before Valentine's Day." He paused when he heard silence. He glanced at his phone. The call had not been disconnected. "Penelope, you there?"

In an insecure tone, out of character for his brave, confident Chica, she asked, "You're not back together with Lisa?"

"Hell no." Luke said. Suddenly, several bits of information formed into one picture in his mind. Indelicately, he asked. "Is that why you've been weird?"

"For a guy that claims he can make love to a woman with his words, you so do not have a way with words."

"See, there you go again discussing me in an intimate way." He switched the phone from one ear to the other. "I might start thinking that you'll let me out of the friend zone one day."

She snorted in laughter in attempt to disguise how close to the truth his words were. She said, flippant. "In your dreams, newbie."

"I prefer to make dreams into a reality instead of continuing to fantasize. Why fantasize what I can have?"

"Who said you can have that dream?"

"I did. You will." He said before quickly changing the subject. "I'm loving this banter, bebe, but why did you call me? Finally answering my thousands of texts you ignored?"

"Eight, Luke." She said, amused yet trying not to reveal that to him. "You sent me eight texts that I chose not to answer."

"Eight, thousands, whatever. Same difference. You ignored me."

"I did." She said, sheepishly. "I called you to let you know that Buddy is boarded at Paw's Lodge. You can pick him up anytime before they close. Since today is Saturday, they close at three."

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he lowered himself to sit on the treadmill. "You took Buddy to his old pet boarder? What happened to you house sitting for me and taking care of him? Listen, I'm not mad...I'm just confused. I didn't realize that we...were _really_ not okay. Okay, I knew there was something wrong, but..." He sighed. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I like knowing that after a rough case that you and Buddy are waiting on me at home."

Cruelly, she said, "You're making me house and dog sitting much more than it is."

"Yeah, Penelope." He said, in a quiet tone. "I guess, I am."

His resignation alarmed her more than she cared to admit to herself. She said, "If it were what you made it, what would I do when you came home?"

Immediately, he answered, "You'd give me a kiss."

A moment of pause occurred before she responded, "Then what?"

Firmly, he said, "I really don't like this game that we play."

Quietly, she retorted, "I don't like it, either." She paused before she added in a whisper, "I always lose."

He wanted to laugh, but silent tears fell instead. As he wiped the tears away with his right hand, he retorted, "Is it really losing when you forfeit?" He didn't give her a chance to respond to his question. He added, "Thank you for telling me about Buddy. I'm meeting my cousin today for a late lunch at his restaurant, but I will cut it short to be there by three. See you Monday, Penelope."

He disconnected the call before he headed to the showers. After his shower, he called his mother back. She had wanted to confirm the time he would pick her and her youngest child up from the airport next weekend. She had also wanted to remind him that his sister's favorite flowers were yellow roses. His mother expected him to have those flowers waiting for his eighteen year old sister in her room. After all, it wasn't every day that his baby sister visited him, she reminded him. He reminded his mother that they were visiting surrounding colleges more than they were visiting him. Neither were aware that he had painted his guest rooms for them. His mother's favorite color is pink, his sister's, yellow.

He called Vincent advising him that he was on the way to the restaurant, but he would need to cut the lunch short to pick up Buddy from the pet boarder. The food during the lunch was fantastic and the atmosphere was carefree and lighthearted. Although, his heart was heavy, because of his quasi-relationship with Penelope, he enjoyed the company of his cousin and his cousin's fiance.

At 2:50 PM, he walked into the pet boarder and grooming company, Paw's Lodge. The sounds of muffled barking serenaded him. He had first found the fledgling company three years ago, but had not used their pet boarding services in two years. The owner of the company, Adela, waved at him as she looked up from sweeping long white, black, and grey pet hair off the floor.

"Good afternoon, Luke." Adela said with a bright smile. Her brown eyes twinkled as her facial winkles crinkled. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, Adela." He said with a bright smile of his own. "I'm here to pick up, Buddy."

"Oh," She said in a confused tone. "Your girlfriend picked him up an hour ago."

"My girlfriend..." He said, trailing off before he said. "Penelope? The girlfriend who brought Buddy here a few days ago?"

She nodded and to her credit she did not comment on how strange she thought his question. Did he have more than one girlfriend? Perhaps, that explained the sad countenance of the beautiful woman that had left only an hour ago. Adela had thought Luke was a good boy like her Sven had been when they had met forty years ago. She hoped that Penelope had a forgiving heart.

"Sorry, Adela." He said with a grin. "Miscommunication at its finest. I've been out of town for the last week on business."

She nodded again before she said, "Communication and trust are the foundation of a relationship. As long as the miscommunication is cleared and the channel of communication continues to flow then all will be well with you and your love."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he agreed with the older woman's wisdom. "Thank you. Have a great day."

"You as well, Luke."

Forty-five minutes later, Luke parked his car in the garage of his three bedroom house. He sighed in disappointment when he did not see Esther in the other parking spot of the garage. When he pulled into the driveway, he had hoped that she was here. His frown transformed into a wide smile when he heard Buddy bark in greeting from the other side of the pet gate and door that connected the kitchen and garage. Luke sprinted to the door, unlatched the pet gate, and opened the door. He squatted to knee level to pet and hug his dog. He scratched behind Buddy's ears as he asked. "Where is our Penelope, Bud?"

Buddy barked three times as if trying to answer him. Luke grinned as he stood then made his way through the door into the kitchen. Two pet gates at each of the other two entrances of the kitchen prevented Buddy from running through the house. Buddy went to his automatic water bowl for a drink as Luke opened the refrigerator for a bottle of water. He closed the refrigerator door and glanced at the calendar then photos around the calendar. He smiled at the silly photo booth photos of he and Garcia from a carnival last fall.

He turned from the photo with a melancholy smile. His brow furrowed in curiosity as he noticed a glitter pink gift bag, pink card envelope, and two silver wrapped Hershey kisses resting on top of the envelope. He swatted the two pieces of candy to the side as he picked the card up. _To Luke Alvez, From Penelope Garcia._ He slid the card from the envelope. It was a romantic Valentine's Day card that had two cartoon toads kissing on the cover. Above the kissing toads was the words: _I toad-ally love you._ Inside was a handwritten note instead of a generic card statement. His breath caught in his throat as he read what she wrote it.

_Luke,_

_Valentine's Day sucks when we're in the friend zone. My hope is that whatever zone we find ourselves, we'll be together. There were two chocolate kisses on the envelope of this card. One is the "kiss" that you gave me in my office before the latest case. The second one is a "kiss" from me to you for you to remember this promise I give to you. I know it isn't the same kiss that you dream about, but it is the kiss that I am ready to give you today. One day, I promise, that your dream will become our reality. Neither am I ready for nor am I deserving of that reality. I'm no Lisa. I'm me and I hope that that will one day be enough. Please, don't call me or seek me out today or tomorrow. We, I mean, I, need some space. I will see you at work on Monday. We can resume our whatever we are, then._

_Your Cougar,_

_Penelope Garcia_

He smiled as he bit his bottom lip. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but it was something he didn't think he would receive. She hadn't given him her heart, but she had given him a piece of it with a promise of something more. He re-read the card several times before he opened the pink gift bag.

Inside the glitter pink gift bag was a box of the good chocolate.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What did you think of this Garvez three shot? I'm still new to writing the character of Luke and the Garvez ship, but I want to improve. In general, I am rusty at writing Criminal Minds fan fiction. Hence, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
